


10/10

by whataboutpierre (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Governor Enjolras, Jehan's making a short film, M/M, Modern Era, Mysterious R, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Enjolras is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/whataboutpierre
Summary: In which Enjolras takes a break from being a governor and becomes a prop and main interviewee for Jehan’s new documentaries/short film. E never does anything halfway so when a cynical movie critic gives the documentary a two sentence review, he becomes very hot headed, very quickly.





	10/10

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a couple of days now and ohhhhh boy im nervous lol. I'm almost done with the book (unabridged) and I've seen the movie, movie musical, and theatre musical more times than is healthy but still consider myself new to the Les Mis fandom. I'm at that part of the book so I've been trying to sooth my breaking heart with some fluff that hopefully you'll like! I was reading a fic were they had a movie date and I thought "huh, it'd be funny if R was like a movie critic and oH MY GOD."

“Enjolllrasssssss!” Someone was banging on his door at eight-thirty on a Tuesday night.

Who in the world would be knocking at his door? Enjolras could think of five people off the top of his head. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“Give me a second….”He whined, getting up from his seat and slowly running to the door. The floors were cold at this time of night and Enjolras was wearing very thin socks, but that was the least of his concerns.

He opened the door and was met with two eerily happy smiles. Jehan in front with a notebook and pencil, Marius with his camera bag and a lamp. Marius looked the most tired of the two but Enjolras guessed that whatever Jehan was dragging him around for, Marius had the stamina to do so. Jehan’s hair was in its usual braid, Marius’s being in a slight messy state.

“Hey!” Jehan said, prancing into the living room even though Enjolras made no physical moves as to invite them inside.

“Where’s a good spot?” Marius asked.

“Mmmm, over there.” Jehan said pointing over to the large window to their left.

Enjolras sighed and closed the door, his long hours at the office had taken a toll on him. “Mind telling me why you’re at my house this late at night?”

“Oh, did I not tell you? I told Bossuet to call you-ugh okay. Well, I took forever on developing an idea for a documentary-short-film-thing, there’s a competition, and so we’re on a tight schedule as it is. And basically I’m just gonna film you while you answer some questions, tell some stories, go off on tangents, things of that nature. So come--sit!” Jehan said as he pulled Enjolras to a stool Marius had prepped while the two spoke.

How Marius had the time to just fabricate a set up in a couple of seconds out of thin air will be forever a mystery to Enjolras.

“What is this about?” Enjolras asked, he was glad he still had his suit on from work earlier that day or he would’ve ended up filming this in pajamas. Lord knows he had the strength to get up and put on a suit, then go the extra mile and put on a tie.

“Nothing the public doesn’t already know..!” Jehan threw his voice in Enjolras’s direction as him and Marius messed with the camera. They mumbled to each other, something about saturation--Enjolras didn’t know. Jehan detached from Marius and grabbed another chair, scooting it close to the camera. Marius went behind and turned on the lamp, illuminating Enjolras fully.

Going back to the camera, Marius was still and tapped Jehan on the shoulder.

“Okay!” Jehan said, sitting up as if he were the one on camera. “What’s your occupation?”

“I’m the governor for New York.” Enjolras said firmly.

“And what can you tell me about the job?” Jehan’s voice went softer than before.

“Uh,” Enjolras stirred in his seat.

“That’s okay, we’ll come back to that one.” Jehan said, he looked down at his paper and tapped his pencil.

Enjolras didn’t want to say he hated his job, because he didn’t, but it did take a lot out of him. Especially now, as his office was in the process of pushing a bill they’d been working on for months now to the legislature.

“When did you come out?” Jehan asked firmly, no waver in his voice.

“God....14 years ago maybe? Sounds about right.”

“And how?” Jehan asked, he snickered because he already knew the answer to this. 

“I..ugh,” Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. He smiled. “I had just turned sixteen and I didn’t know what would be the best method in doing so, one of my friends baked a cake, another one just shouted “I’m gay!” to everyone, but I figured that that was just too easy. I wrote a letter.” Enjolras was smiling from ear to ear at this point. “My parents sat on the couch as I gave this very long and _unprofessional_ speech. I set the letter down on the table and turned around and waltzed out of the house.”

“Were you afraid of their reaction?”

“In part.” Enjolras sighed. “My parents had no opinions, which bothered me deeply. If they did have opinions, they never vocalized them so I honestly didn’t know what to expect. So I ran all the way down the street till I was out of sight and then walked to Combeferre’s house.”

“Everything went well?” Jehan asked, his eyebrows raised. At this point of the interview, Jehan had began to chew on the eraser tip of the pencil.

“Yes, everything went fine. As far as everyone else, they all took it well, as I said before some had come out to. Not just as gay. ‘Course, you get the people who don’t understand. The people who use derogatory words to try and make you feel bad-”

“More on that,” Jehan interrupted, “how often did that happen?”

“I've experienced it before, many times. I guess most LGBT+ people have at one point or another, which is sad and disappointing. I would say that as I got older it died down. ‘Course when I ran for governor, it sparked controversy.”

The questions grew more and more specific, Enjolras feeling less uncomfortable as they continued. He found himself drawing out on long tangents, something he rarely gets to do in his line of work since everything is to the point. Stories of his past invoked more passion from him, his smile being a semi-constant throughout the interview.

He spoke of how as an in-debt college student, he’d began to attend rallies around New York and eventually became almost like a legend to the locals in numerous towns. Enjolras was always in the middle, if not the front, of any march or protest to which he felt strongly for. His spark and his passion left imprints on people wherever he went and when election season came around for governor, the people spoke.

After what felt like forever, Jehan tapped his notebook again and sighed, nodding at Marius to turn the camera off.

“Hopefully I can edit this all in time,” He mumbled.

“When's the competition?” Enjolras asked, peeling his suit jacket off after the camera was done rolling.

“Two days.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, if this was his project, he'd have gotten it done days before. Months maybe. But he didn't commentate anything on the matter. He shook his head and said, “I wish you the best then." 

“Thanks E,” Jehan said smiling. It was a sincere smile.

Marius started packing up the camera and lamp just as quickly as he'd set it up to begin with. Something told Enjolras that it wasn't the first time Marius had done this. He left Enjolras’s house just the way he found it and started heading towards the door.

Before the two could slip out of the door, Enjolras tugged on Jehan’s shoulder. “Where is this competition and what time is it?”

“Why?” Jehan asked.

“Well if I’m in something, I wanna see the whole thing!” He stated proudly.

“Oh really! You'd come?!” Jehan smiled and continued. “I'll text you everything! Goodnight E!” He said and skipped out the door.

Enjolras put his hand on the door, pushing till he heard a click. He headed towards his bedroom, pausing at the light switch to the living room. Enjolras looked back at the place where the seemingly endless interview took place and smiled. He flicked the switch, surrendering the living room to a wash of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

The thought of the film competition lay in the back of Enjolras’s mind since he arrived at work. All events of the previous night vanished as a mountain of paperwork sat on his desk, all requiring his careful attention and if they were up to par, his signature. The people put him in charge of this; his first thought before reading any document.

Enjolras kept his cellphone at the corner of his desk on a stand, close enough if any business associate needed him, far enough to keep him attentive to his job.

Around two-thirty, Enjolras received a text from Marius.

 

**_Marius: Here’s a picture of the flyer for the competition. It’s more of a festival thing, outdoors yanno_ **

 

Enjolras nodded his head as his gaze went from his phone to the papers spread across his desk. Hopefully he could get this done by time for the festival, he wanted to support his friends since they always support him. Plus who would he be if he went back on his word. Jehan was so happy when Enjolras said he’d go.

Fortunately everything worked out and the group arrived at the festival around the same time. The sky was darkened, fairy lights strung around the park was the only other light other than the moon. People were laughing, children skipped around the park with candy and buckets full of popcorn. Enjolras, Jehan, Marius, and Éponine, who tagged along, walked around the park to find the place where they were to sign in and join the other people entering their movies into the competition. Éponine turned around and tapped Enjolras on the shoulder.

“Hey I’ll be right back, save a seat for me please.”

Without giving Enjolras time to respond, she danced off into a crowd, probably because she saw someone she knew. He didn’t question it. 

The three boys found a spot on the grass, Jehan spreading out a blanket he brought. It was big enough to seat another three people so there was enough wiggle room. A big screen was set up at the end of the park, the group found their spot to be pretty perfect.

“I’m kinda nervous,” Jehan said shuffling around his seat. 

“Don’t be, it turned out amazing.” Marius stated.

“Woah, you saw it already?” Enjolras asked, pretending to act offended. “I’m the star of it and I didn’t even get to see it yet.”

The others chuckled, Jehan’s nerves calming down. The audience grew restlessly silent as the screen brightened with a picture, a man’s voice coming from over the loudspeaker.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fifth annual film festival at Carroll Park! We’ll be going in the order to which each entry was placed so get comfy and get ready.”

The loudspeaker continued to go when Éponine came running and sliding onto the blanket. She had a smile from ear to ear, almost a devilish grin.

“Where have you been?!” Jehan asked.

“I went to go have a peek at the judges!” She giggled, making sure to keep her voice down from others around them. “Apparently they’re all new from last year and one is, like, really harsh. He’s been a movie critic for a _long_ time and he’s reviewed some of the most famous movies ever. They say he never gives anything a perfect score and that he’s made people cry over the review he has given. He goes by R, like the letter. How mysterious.”

Enjolras’s eyebrows knitted together. He could understand not giving anything a perfect score. But from the way Éponine described him, he sounded like a professional ass. Jehan’s expression was everything in the book but confident or calm. Éponine gave him a gentle pat on the knee.

“I’m sure yours will be the first to get a perfect score.”

And thus, the lights darkened and the first movie began to play.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras was the first to spout his personal opinion on each short film as it ended, the other followed knowing that somewhere in the park the judges were taking notes and scoring their movies. Juggling decimal points.

At the end, the man over the loudspeaker thanked everyone for coming out and announced the winner. It ended up not being Jehan, and was a teenage girl who made a short film that everyone in the group agreed was very inspiring and well put together. Everyone was happy and applauded, her smile absolutely dazzled. The loudspeaker man called out again and asked all filmmakers to come and get their score cards.

Jehan got up from his seat and took a deep breath before walking over to a booth.

“What do you think he got? I was sure he was going to win,” Enjolras watched Jehan as he walked away.

“I don’t know. That girls short film was pretty compelling, so were a lot of others.” Marius said as he shrugged.

Éponine started rambling about another entry that she liked when Jehan came back, a score card as well as three pieces of paper stapled together. His face was blank as he read the critiques, the three others couldn’t place whether they were good or bad. Éponine was the first to pipe up after Jehan had the chance to read all three.

“How’re they?”

Jehan nodded his head and blankly gave the papers to Marius. He stared off into the sky, Marius read some of the critiques out loud.

“Well he got a 8.6 out of 10, so that’s good!” Marius flipped to the first of the three other papers. The first judge wrote two paragraphs, most good critiques. “The first judge said he needed to work on format and transitions.”

Marius flipped to the next page. The second judge wrote a paragraph. “The second judge said it was inspiring and the story kept them captivated, that’s not so bad!” Marius said looking up at Jehan. Jehan didn’t budge, so Marius went on to the next page.

He stilled for a moment. He was met with two sentences. It was written by R.

“Had potential but wasn’t executed well. Needed more, seen better.”

Enjolras looked up at Jehan who still hadn’t shown much emotion. He became furious.

“What kind of critique is that? He’ll learn nothing from that, all that is is just some cynical criticism!” Enjolras stood up and stormed to the booth where they showed the films. Éponine had a smile slapped across her face and followed the angry sun god, the others following her.

“Excuse me, where’s the judges booth.” Enjolras said in a voice that was calm enough for the person running the booth to easily point it out without second thought. Enjolras thanked him and walked towards the blue booth that had three seats, all but one of the judges were gone.

“Where can I find this R _judge_?” Enjolras asked the man sitting at the table. He had dark hair, stubble decorating his chin, when he looked up he had the most beautiful blue eyes and Enjolras would’ve noticed that if he wasn’t furious.

“Right here.” The man said with a hint of sarcasm, enough to push Enjolras’s buttons perfectly. 

Enjolras stirred for a second, blinked, and turned around to grab the paper from Marius. He furiously flipped to the last page, careful not to tear it though. He set the paper down and pointed to the two lines.

“What is this? How is he supposed to grow from this? All you’re doing is criticizing his work!” Enjolras said.

R stood up and looked Enjolras in the eyes, he looked at them almost as if he were trying to find something. He smiled.

“Is that not my job? To criticize?” R asked simply. 

Enjolras felt this smooth, dark judge poking holes in his argument, a feeling he knew a little too well. He sighed and let the heat that built up in his chest wash off him.

“It is but how is Jehan supposed to learn from ‘I’ve seen better’?”

R paused and let his eyes wander from Enjolras and to the parade of people behind him. He spotted the one who looked to maybe he the ‘Jehan’ Enjolras spoke of. His eyes flashed back to Enjolras.

“I’ll tell you what, Mr. Governor. I’ll tell you exactly why I said what I said, but later. I have to be somewhere else at the moment. I’m sure if I sent in a message to your secretary you’d get it?” R smirked and picked up some papers from the table. “Goodbye,” He said before taking off in the other direction.

“Eugh, can you believe the attitude on that guy?” Marius scoffed.

“I don’t know. From the looks of it, E has a date.” Éponine laughed, her fingers hooking into a studded belt she had decorating her waist.

 

* * *

 

A blonde woman knocked on the door to Enjolras’s office. He set down his phone and she walked in, a sticky note tagged onto her pointer finger.

“Sir? A Mister _R_ called and told me an address, saying you’d know what he was talking about. Do you know anything about this?” She asked.

“Yes,” He nodded. “Bring it here.” He gesticulated for her to come into the room, she did as so and gave him the baby green note. The black ink contrasted heavily with the light shade, making the address that more prominent.

It’d been bad enough with Éponine’s teasing, ‘You have a date!’ and ‘Can’t believe E got hit on in front of me, that’s a first’. Now it was like fate was teasing him as well, he didn’t think this R would even call.

His secretary scanned her eyes over Enjolras’s sudden change in posture. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and sighed, typing the address into google to see where the two were even meeting at nine apparently. Why so late at night? Doesn’t he think Enjolras has a life? Enjolras didn’t really have anything going on at nine but he still found it insulting.

The restaurant that appeared was a fancy one, of course, but it was one that usually required a month or so in advance reservation. How did R get this? More importantly, why is he taking him to a five star restaurant that’s way overpriced?

Enjolras bit his bottom lip and set the sticky note on the screen of his phone on the farthest side of his desk. This man’s motives, whatever they really were, could wait till after work.

Twenty minutes later, his secretary knocked again. Enjolras looked up from a paper he was reading and met her eyes. He could tell she was nervous.

“It’s been bugging me sir but, what’s with the address?” She smiled now, a light blush on her cheeks.

“I don’t know entirely,” Enjolras sighed. “My friends are calling it a date-" 

“A date!” His secretary exclaimed. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Who’s the lucky guy?”

Enjolras quirked his brow and smirked, she’d been going on for months now about how he should be getting out there more. “I don’t know his name, he just goes by R.”

“See, that’s what I was thinking. So I googled him, he’s the movie critic right?” Enjolras nodded his head and she continued. “Ugh, sir. He writes some of the most beautiful reviews I’ve ever seen! They aren’t all positive but that’s what makes them so good. He mainly reviews more artsy-kinda movies, yanno? You picked a real winner here, sir. Don’t mess this up.”

“Why do you assume it’ll be me who’ll mess it up?” Enjolras asked.

“I don’t assume sir. I just know you and where your priorities are.” She smiled before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras had taken a cab to the restaurant. Music was streaming from the door as it opened and closed. Once he stepped foot inside, Enjolras looked down at himself and still felt underdressed even though he had dressed up for this. He wore his velvet red button down and black tie with his normal work suit.

The light inside was only what Enjolras could describe as magical. The floors were a dark mahogany, curtains that appeared to be spun from gold had red flower designs laced within them, tying the whole place together. Tables could only be seen through a small gap in the curtains, the dining area seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world by a thick sturdy fabric.

Enjolras stood around nervously. He was the governor and used to formal but never _fancy._ He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket, his phone becoming something comforting to hold onto as he was in new waters. There was a nudge at his back.

“Sorry if you had to wait long,” R said behind him.

“Oh, I just got here.” Enjolras said quietly as he took in R’s appearance.

“Good! Shall we go in?” He asked.

Enjolras nodded his head, R flashed a quick smile at the Maitre d’ who escorted them to a reserved table in the back. Enjolras couldn’t say he wasn’t not impressed, this man had connections. This was starting to indeed feel more like a date. On the way from the front to the back, Enjolras had to remind himself why he was really here, try and re-spark the flame that started this all. But he couldn’t find it and was instead mesmerized by the way R’s hair bounced slightly as he walked.

The Maitre d’ left the two and a waitress came around to fill their glasses with water, probably the best water Enjolras had ever had.

“So what _is_ your favorite movie? I heard you never give out perfect scores but surely you must have one that you like the most.” Enjolras asked.

“Who said that? I gave a nearly perfect score to Closet Monster and _a_ perfect score for Moonlight.” R said waving his hand. “I mean I don’t just hand out perfect scores like some movie critics do, but just because I gave them a five point six out of ten doesn’t mean I don’t like them. I have a soft spot for all the Saw movies.”

Enjolras blew air from his nose and nodded his head.

“What’re your favorite movies?” R asked.

“Ah, I’m more of a television type of guy. Law and Order, Braindead, How To Get Away With Murder, things like that.” Enjolras said, now noticing most of those had to deal with some degree of politics and sudden feeling ashamed.

“Mmm, mysteries. Don’t like those very much.” R chimed.

“Why?”

“The formula. The person whose guilty has to be introduced to you before so it’s not a shock to the audience and whatever, boring in my opinion.”

Although his opinion differed from Enjolras’s, he did bring up a good point. The small talk, the act of breaking the ice, dwindled down and R shifted in his seat.

“To the real reason you’re here I suppose.”

Enjolras had gotten swept up in the other man’s aura, he’d completely forgotten about his friend and the two lines of pessimistic “critiques” R had given him.

“Yeah,” Enjolras said leanings his elbows on the table. “Why the rude remarks?”

R sighed and let his arms rest on the edge of the table. “I’ve seen a _lot_ of movies over the queer community as a whole; movies ranging from brilliant masterpieces to films that completely flop. Some with the same topic as your friend, gay politicians; his style of the whole piece threw me off. But more specifically, you did. I’ve seen--and been to--your speeches, Enjolras. I know that you’re a person who wants real change, as do I, as do all who make documentaries. That’s why their documentaries!”

R looked from the table back up to Enjolras. He huffed and waved his hand. “They’re made to see the ugly so people can look at the reality they live in and really think about life. Your friends, as memorable as it was, felt restricted. If you want a story to stick with someone, if you want someone to remember what you said come poll or election night, you have to give them something real. Something raw and real. Your friend’s looked too scripted, too clean and cut. Yes, your story is inspiring--and I wanted more! Give me more of that, “this needs to change” spirit.”

Enjolras’s mind was running a thousand miles an hour. Something in his brain clicked and suddenly he was lost in the eyes of the other sitting across from him. The sudden passion that whispered its way from R’s mouth and shook Enjolras’s brain made it impossible to try and poke holes in the other’s argument. Enjolras felt his heart leap out of his chest and onto the white pressed table cloth.

“Huh. I’ll make sure to tell Jehan that, R.” Enjolras said in almost breathless amazement.

Something flickered in R’s eyes. He smirked, “don’t call me R, that’s my work name. Call me Grantaire.”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras spoke, testing on how perfect that name felt in his mouth. “French.”

“And Enjolras isn’t?” Grantaire teased.

The two laughed, the candle in the center of their table flickering lightly. Their food came and went and both ended up bubbly, wine-filled messes. Grantaire found himself enchanted by Enjolras’s hair in the light, more like a halo than anything.

It drew near the end of the date, although neither wanted it to truly end.

“Here’s my number,” Grantaire said scribbling a chain of numbers onto a napkin with a pen stolen off of one of the waiters. “I prefer to text mostly.”

“Ha, okay. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to respond,” Enjolras laughed.

He took the napkin with care, going ahead and putting the number in his phone. Texting a simple hello, he looked at Grantaire to see if he got it. Grantaire’s phone made a cute ‘Ping!’ noise.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days went by and Enjolras was sitting at his desk, typing away an email when his phone went off. A text message. Since his date with the famous movie critic, Enjolras hadn’t been able to go anywhere without his phone.

 

**_Grantaire: you watch horror movies?_ **

**_Enjolras: from time to time_ **

**_Grantaire: yanno that new one that’s about a boy who’s a doll and it comes to life and shit_ **

**_Enjolras: oh yea, looks good._ **

 

All Grantaire sent was the puking emoji along with the thumbs down. Enjolras snorted.

 

**_Enjolras: That bad?_ **

**_Grantaire: I’m gonna have a field day with this review_ **

 

It was at this point where Enjolras was in the middle of typing a response when there was a knock on his door.

“Sir, I got a call-” She paused and saw Enjolras staring down at his phone smiling, fingers moving across the keyboard. Enjolras stilled and looked up at her. “It went well?” She asked.

“Very,” Enjolras smiled.

The secretary became giddy and clapped her hands together.

“You should take off work early,” She said.

Enjolras gave her a questioning glance, “Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because you work yourself too hard! What’s the harm in taking off early? Democracy won’t fall in the next three hours. Plus, you’ve racked up enough vacation days to do just that.”

“Democracy has no vacation days-”

“They do when you haven’t taken a single day off since you got the job.” The secretary stated. “If you’re not out of this office in ten minutes, I’ll...torch the whole place down!”

Enjolras’s secretary, who stood at precisely 4’11, dressed in a hot pink pencil skirt, looked as intimidating as she could at him in attempts for him to leave. He snorted and sat up in his desk.

“Fine,” He said as he got up and out of his chair.

He’d go home and change, then mention to Grantaire that he was off work early and the rest was up for fate to decide. Enjolras quickly walked out of his office, taking a cab to his house, not waiting until he was inside to tell Grantaire the news.

 

 ** _Grantaire: cool, you should come over. I’m making popcorn, movie night_**  

**_Enjolras: isn’t every night movie night?_ **

**_Grantaire: yea but these are movies im not paid to give reviews on, you just get the pleasure of sitting here and hearing me review them_ **

**_Enjolras: ha okay. give me a time and a place_ **

 

The address given to him was within a walking distance of his house so he decided to get their on foot. The blaring noise of the New York streets gave him a sense of nostalgia from his youth. Car horns blaring, mindless chatter, the right amount of clouds littering the sky to let the sunshine filter through. Concrete underneath his shoes.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on Grantaire’s door, he smiled and setting the popcorn down on the counter, slid with his socks over to the door. He was met with the bright face of Enjolras. What an angel he was.

“Hey, glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, I’m shocked I didn’t get lost,” Enjolras said stepping inside and letting the smell of butter and designer cologne hit him. “What movie we watching?”

“Actually I was going to let you pick,” Grantaire led Enjolras into his living room. A dark couch with contrasting light throw pillows.

“But what if I pick a movie you’ve already seen?” Enjolras asked sitting down.

“E, I haven’t seen every movie ever made.” Grantaire laughed, he strolled into the kitchen.

Enjolras’s brain rattled at the nickname ‘E’ that he used. Was that the first time he’s used it? He wasn’t sure but still lightly blushed at it. Enjolras picked up the remote, Netflix already pulled up. He scrolled through Grantaire’s list, laughing at his selection of movies Enjolras assumed he wanted to watch. Some were rated five stars while others didn’t even reach the full second star.

Grantaire came back, the beginning credits starting to flash onscreen. He had a bucket of popcorn, sitting himself close to Enjolras. His arm wrapped around the back of the couch with the popcorn fitting snug between his knee and Enjolras’s thigh. A fuzzy feeling ran through Enjolras’s body when he noticed how close Grantaire was.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras was glad he chose a comedy for two reasons. One, so he could hear the sultry amazingness that was Grantaire’s laugh. Two, because he was so close to Grantaire that his award-winning smile seemed to be that much more dazzling.

The two had been tentatively watching for a while, sneaking glances at each other whenever they could. A character onscreen had said something hilarious and both men burst into a fit of laugher. Enjolras was convinced that if he died from lack of oxygen in this moment, he would die in pure bliss.

Enjolras wiped a tear away from his eye and looked over at Grantaire who was as equally red as him. Their eyes met and time seemed the slow down right then and there. Suddenly there was no movie, and if there was it was fading into the background. There was no white noise from the city life outside Grantaire’s window. It was just them.

Grantaire’s eyes wandered from Enjolras’ to his lips. Both wore an unbreakable smile. Grantaire leaned his head on his hand, bringing his face closer to Enjolras’. In a split second decision, Grantaire closed the space between them, lips meeting. Eye’s closing.

His lips were warm and soft and everything Grantaire had hoped. Enjolras’s hand ran through Grantaire’s dark curls. The bowl pushed against Enjolras and Grantaire’s belly, the latter’s hand reaching down and moving it away. Body was suddenly pushed up against body, Grantaire smirking into the kiss. As it drew on, it invoked more passion between the two of them.

That designer cologne from earlier filled Enjolras’s senses, he found himself loving it even though he’s always thought it was for those who thought themselves better than everyone else. Grantaire’s tongue brushed against Enjolras’, a moan escaping from the back of the blond’s throat.

A high ecstasy filled Grantaire as his brain registered that he just made an angel moan. It was a heavenly moan that he wanted to hear more of. He pulled away for air and watched eagerly as Enjolras opened his eyes, all possible shades of blue that were too intricate to compare to the ocean. Enjolras’s let out a shaky breath and gave Grantaire a look that made Grantaire turn three shades dark, covering his face with a pillow.

“I’ve been a lot of places in my life,” Grantaire said half mumbled. His face poked out from the cushion, chin resting on top. “But you are, by far, the most horribly attractive men I’ve ever seen.”

Enjolras felt his cheeks catch flame, his hand ruffling his own golden mane. “You can’t be serious-”

“I’m afraid so,” Grantaire said sitting up.

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself,” Enjolras leaned forward and pressed another sweet kiss onto Grantaire.

Enjolras’s phone went off, an alarm that he’d forgotten about. He pulled out his phone and turned it off, looking apologetically at Grantaire.

“Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. My friends and I usually meet at this cafe-” He paused and looked back down at his phone. “W-Would you wanna come?”

“Is this the same group of friends you brought to the film festival? I feel like they might not like me very much.”

“No, they like you fine. Just be cautious around Jehan though, maybe tell him what you told me before,” Enjolras offered.

Grantaire hummed and acted like he was thinking it over even though he already knew what the answer was. “Mmmm, okay. Lead the way boss.”

The whole way to the cafe, Enjolras and Grantaire’s hands kept bumping each other since they walked so close together. Both blushing but refusing to acknowledge it. Finally, Enjolras grabbed ahold of Grantaire’s hand. It felt natural, almost like it was meant to be.

He’d forgotten about it and grew accustomed to the warmth dancing between his palm and Grantaire's. They’d turned the corner and entered the cafe through its double doors, Enjolras’s friends all turning around from their designated corner. The first to notice the hand holding was Éponine who simply smiled and turned to Courfeyrac saying, “I can’t believe I’m still single and he’s not." 

“They’re all looking at me funny I told you they’d hate me,” Grantaire said as the two made their way to the big and spacious booth in the back.

All Enjolras could do was roll his eyes and squeeze Grantaire’s hand. Enjolras was sure that they’d learn to love him just as he did. Just as he does. Just as he will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I really hope I did the characters justice, I adore all of them. I feel like if this story does okay, I'll write more about them in the future, we'll just have to see I guess.  
> Until then, you can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
